vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly
|-|Normal Form= |-|Mewberty= Summery Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal family after an altercation with a couple of evil monsters. She currently lives with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 8-C with The Royal Wand and standard magic, 8-B with her more potent spells, Unknown with Whispering Spell; 3-A with the full power of the Wand, possibly higher | At least 9-A Name: Star Butterfly, The Magic Girl, Princess Butterfly, Starship(by Tom), Princess Butterface(by Brittney), Princess Cuckoo Pants, Origin: Star vs The Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Princess of Mewni, Mewman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Magic, Skilled H2H fighter, can create portals with dimensional scissors that lead to other Universes, Delete Gravity, Reality Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Creation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Illusions, Summoning | True Flight, create purple webs Attack Potency: Room level in base (Stronger than Ludo's minions, who can effortlessly rip up street lamps, comparable to Marco who can fend off large monsters of this size). Building level with the wand and standard magic spells (Effortlessly knocked down a watch tower in "St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses"), City Block level with her more potent spells (Managed to destroy Toffee's crystal cage, which withstood a barrage from her magic spells, though this required some set up), Unknown with the Whispering Spell (Destroyed Ludo's castle); Universe level with the full power of the Wand (Froze time on a universal level in "Freeze Day"; her mother warned her that the wand had the power to destroy the universe, which is why Ludo seeks it; the Magic Instruction Book has instructions in case the user accidentally destroys a Universe), possibly higher (Froze time on such a large scale that she needed Father Time's help to fix it, slightly damaged the very concept of Time) | At least Room level '(Far stronger than in base, can effortlessly pick up cars) 'Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 (Effortlessly able to pick up cars) Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class MJ '(stronger than her original form) 'Durability: Building level (Effortlessly tanked her own spells on several occasions) | Likely Building level (Should be the same as normal form) Stamina: High Range: Several meters, further with the Wand, inter-dimensional with Dimensional Scissors, Universal with strongest known spells (Can apparently blow up Universes) Standard Equipment: Royal Magic Wand, Dimensional Hopping Scissors Intelligence: High. Despite her air headed tendencies, Star has proven herself to be quite smart when push comes to shove. As of Storm the Castle, she has shown herself to be a more than capable and serious fighter if the situation calls for it. Weaknesses: Star Butterfly can be irrational, hyperactive and not the smartest of princesses. She also does not have a full understanding of the places or planets she is not particularly aware of other than Mewni, such as Earth. Also, she has yet to understand the fullest potential of the wand's power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of all of Star's known spells Notes: *Star will be getting more spells for her wand as well as possibly mastering its full power during the later events that take place in season 2. *The reason for the "possibly higher" part next to the 3-A tier is because when she Froze time, Star traveled to a place called "The Planes of Time", another Universe that appears to be the host of the very concept of time. If an entire Universe is dedicated to time, it can be logically assumed that its the source of time for several universes or even the multiverse (which is of unknown size, but host at least 18 universes, likely much more according to the Star vs FOE wikia). However this is all purely speculative at the moment and therefore, the possibly higher is placed here rather than something like say "possibly 2-C/or Multi-Universal". Keys: Normal | Mewberty Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Twilight's Profile Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Hax Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magical Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Illusionists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Kids Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Glass Cannons Category:Princesses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3